The present invention relates to a chopping device, particularly for house and garden wastes.
More particularly, it relates to such a chopping device which has a housing with a filling opening and a discharging opening for a waste material, a rotor rotatable in the housing between the openings and having a cutter and a driver, and a holding element for the waste material cooperating with the rotor.
Chopping devices of the above mentioned general type are known in many modifications. One of such chopping devices is disclosed for example in the German reference DE 36 12 997 A1. Since these devices are used in households and gardens, many variants of the devices are cost-favorable. However, frequently they are less satisfactory in the sense of the cutting power and disturbance-free operation for example due to clamping and clogging. When the chopping devices are sufficiently disturbance-free and power efficient, then they are relatively expensive and therefore not suitable for public purpose or the like, such for example for households and gardens.
In order to avoid these disadvantages another chopping device was proposed in the German document DE 32 17 322 C2. The chopping device disclosed in this reference has a truncated cone-shaped rotor. This chopping device however has a tendency, especially during its use for soft and moist waste materials, for example those containing leaves or grass, to be clamped or clogged primarily in the region of the radial gap between the outer, lower edge portion of the rotor and the surrounding housing wall. Thereby either the cutting power is reduced or it must be provided with a relatively greater ring gap to avoid clogging, which of course unfavorably influences the comminuting action.